


Mothman See

by Katrandom



Series: Blinded by Your Light [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aubrey is trying her best to be helpful, Blind Character, Duck has a little crush, Post episode 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrandom/pseuds/Katrandom
Summary: It turns out Indrid's glasses hide something more than just the Mothman.





	Mothman See

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [Headcannon](https://katrandomwrites.tumblr.com/post/181567237492/so-listen-opaque-red-glasses-and-future-vision).

Duck was really going too need to wash the truck after this.

Mud and gravel crunched under the tires as Duck and Aubrey pulled up to the lone Winnebago. Duck grumbled under his breath as the truck dipped into another pothole, spraying melted snow and mud up to the window.

"This is fun," Aubrey said, adjusting her grip on the battered case in her pocket. She turned to grin at Duck, "Guess a white Candlenights gives you a brown New Year. What did Santa bring you? A moth in a pine tree?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

Duck brought his hand to hover over the window controls, "Better watch out or I'll dye you hair back to brown."

She gasped in mock offense, covering her hair as they rolled to a stop, "You wouldn't dare! Do you know how hard it is to get my hair this exquisite shade of red?"

Duck snorted and popped the door open, making sure to take a wide step over the puddle he'd parked in. A yelp of disgust accompanied by a splat said that Aubrey hadn't looked before she leaped. He was greeted with a very upset face as he rounded the front of the truck.

"You did that on purpose," she pouted, scrapping the more solid chunks from her boots and jeans

“I plead the fifth.”

The lights flicked on as the pair trudged up to the door and an unfamiliar mop of black hair in a low ponytail came into view of the window. Duck and Aubrey exchanged a cautious glance as they came to the door.

Suddenly, a much younger and healthier looking Indrid Cold poked his head out the door. His skin was darker and dusted with freckles, his frame more filled out, and he was about a foot shorter than when they’d met. Aubrey let out an pleased gasp when she noticed the array of piercings in his ears. He looked like a goddamn hippie.

Duck's fingers went numb when he realized that he was looking into deep reddish brown eyes instead of opaque red glasses.

"You're right on time!" Indrid exclaimed as an unnaturally wide grin twisted across his face, "I was starting to wonder if you were actually going to trade my glasses off."

"Oh, thee of little faith," Aubrey said as they stepped into the trailer and nearly tripped on the overturned coffee table, "Jeezus, what happened in here?"

The winnebago was in total disarray; there were papers and mugs scattered all over the room along with an assortment of blankets. Any furniture not screwed down was knock at an angle and the space heaters were pushed close to the wall. Duck glanced into the bedroom and kitchen to saw them in similar states of being absolutely trashed.

"Did Jonathan do all of this," Duck asked, shooting Indrid a concerned look just as the other man stumbled over a waste basket, "I am so fucking sorry, if I'd known he was going to attack you I would have never brought him here."

"Hmm? Oh no, this was all me, I'm just not used to this disguise anymore," Indrid said as he chucked a pillow towards the bedroom and hit a lamp instead, "I retired this in the 80's and enchanted my glasses instead. Don't know why I didn't think of doing that earlier, I still wore them all the time."

Aubrey gave Duck a confused glance before carefully picking up a few of the crumpled drawings that were uncomfortably close to the space heaters, "So, uh," she started, "Why did you trash your own home then? Where you just frustrated or..." she trailed off as Indrid stormed past her and smacked into the doorway to the kitchen.

He let out a string of high pitched clicks as he held his nose and stumbled back, "No, fuck, I'm just not used to accounting for less height and extra mass. And not to mention," he grumbled, grabbing the thin black ponytail that hung against his neck and flipping it around, "This stupid thing keeps brushing against me."

Aubrey laughed awkwardly and pulled the glasses case out of her pocket, "Well I guess it's a good thing I remembered these then, huh?"

Indrid turned towards her and held out his unoccupied hand, a defeated look on his face. 

"Here let me," Duck stepped forward to take the glasses and walked over to him. Ever so gently he slipped the specs back onto Indrids face, fingers gently brushing against warm metal rings as he slid the bows over his ears. 

Duck's face felt like it was on fire when he looked up.

Instead of the disguise ingrained in the glasses, Duck found himself face to face with an amalgamation of both. Indrid's hair was still pulled back in a ponytail but was silver with an inch of black at the root, his skin was paler but held a healthy blush, and he'd shot up to just being a couple inches taller than Duck. 

And their faces were about 2 inches apart.

Aubrey's giggle behind him broke Duck away before he did anything stupid, "Okay, so I gotta know. Were you a bonified hippie?" she asked trying to break the tension as Indrid adjusted his glasses and removed the thick leather bracelet, shooting up to his normal height. Duck was almost disappointed to see the ponytail disappear.

"I was, who's going to question a traveling hippie in a camper? The whole movement was weird enough I could hide any sightings behind the drugs too." Indrid laughed. He reached out to feel for the doorway he'd just run into and managed to make his way into the kitchen to the fridge.

"Did you have a hippie name too?" Aubrey asked following him and taking a glass of the offered eggnog with a small grimace, “I read that the Indrid Cold sightings started in 66’ so I wasn’t sure if you had to cover that up too.”

"Andy Woodrow," Indrid said spinning around with his own mug to lean on the counter, “It’s actual the name on all my IDs. Such is the difficulties of being two cryptids.'

Duck let the conversation faded to the background as he watched the way Indrid moved, and not in that way. He shook his head, something wasn't right with the way Indrid stumbled over large obstacles and ran into doorways. Bumping into things when you miss calculate was one thing but slamming into them…

He watched as Indrid traced the raised design on the mug as he spoke and while the glasses hid his eyes, Duck could tell he wasn’t looking quite at Aubrey.

And then it hit him,

"You're blind," Duck blurted, turning red at the ears when Aubrey and Indrid both stopped to look at him, "I, uh, I mean, uh. Are you blind? Shit, sorry than was rude.”

Indrid huffed in amusement setting down down the mug and slipped his glasses down his nose. Both eyes, while bright and striking, didn’t track and were dilated differently something Duck hadn’t noticed with the other disguise, “What gave it away? The tripping or the running into a wall?”

Duck opened and closed his mouth a few times before Aubrey gasped, “You can’t see? Do you even know what we look like! Wait,” she grabbed Indrid’s hands and slapped them to her face, shivering a little at the cold, “Can you figure out how I look if I do this? How do you see the future if you can’t see the couch?”

“Well I don’t see the future from my own eyes first off and I can force short burst visions to see if I run into a tree and correct,” he started, slipping his hands out of Aubrey’s death grip and making his way past Duck and flopping on the couch with Aubrey in tow, “My trailer, however, is something I memorized so I keep forgetting to check where I’m going. It’s amazing what a small size change can mess up,” he paused, “And you have the most exquisite red hair.”

“Neato,” Aubrey said absolutely enthralled, “So how do you draw if you can’t see either. I tried that drawing with your eyes closed challenge and it looked like garbage.”

“Muscle memory, I wasn’t always blind,” Indrid shrugged, “Another trick is a sharp pencil so you can feel some of the lines. My other senses are much stronger than yours. Especially my sense of touch.”

Duck could have sworn he glanced over at him with that last sentence but before he could react the timer on his watch beeped, “Aw shit, well as interesting as this is we gotta go. My lunch break is almost over and Mama is probably on her way over to pick Aubrey up.”

“Awwww,” Aubrey whined, “But he just got more interesting.”

“Nope, I’m sure we’ll be seeing him again soon anyway,” Duck said, turning to Indrid.

“Sooner than you’d think,” Indrid said, “But for a much different reason than usual.”

Duck turned redder when he realized Indrid was ‘staring’ directly at him instead of Aubrey who was too busy trying to ask questions about how he drove or how he filled out forms to notice. 

He had a feeling he’d be coming back soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing a companion one shot to this but don't hold you breath.


End file.
